


Защитник

by Lour



Category: Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lour/pseuds/Lour
Summary: Каждый год в один и тот же день к Наи прилетает грифон, и однажды Наи задаётся вопросом: почему в этом могущественном существе он видит родственную душу? Чья душа заключена в нём?
Kudos: 6





	Защитник

**Author's Note:**

> Работа, написанная год-полтора назад, на долгое время забытая в недрах памяти ноута и найденная совершенно случайно.

С лазурного неба приветливо улыбалось солнце. Мягкий бриз разносил звонкие трели птиц. Море, сегодня спокойное, баюкало на волнах листья старой ивы. Она росла здесь, рядом, на высоком утёсе, развесив ветви над морем и роняя листья, словно слёзы. Как будто оплакивала людей, чьи могилы накрывала щербатой тенью. 

Сколько лет прошло с тех пор? Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как умерли мама и брат?

Камушек, несколько раз со звонким плеском отскочив от воды, оставил длинный след и ушёл на дно. Наи, сидя на берегу, взял из аккуратной стопки следующий камень и кинул его. Когда-то давно так они забавлялись с братом — кто запустит больше «лягушек»? Наи никогда не проигрывал — и как же Найя из-за этого бесился! Ещё бы — младший брат раз за разом оставлял его с носом! Они вдвоём постоянно дурачились — даже тогда, когда заболел отец и они, двое мальчишек, отправились в далёкое путешествие. Далёкое — и смертельно опасное. 

После него Наи часто снился сон. Он, изнывая от усталости и боли, забирался всё выше и выше по могучему древу, всё выше и выше — к живой воде. Аккуратно набирал её во флягу. Спускался. Давал отпить брату — и Найя поднимался на ноги. Живой и здоровый. Во сне Наи всегда успевал. Почему же наяву не получилось?

Наи винил себя. Винил брата за то, что, несмотря на предупреждения, он пошёл прямиком в ловушку. Наи не так часто тревожило плохое предчувствие. Но в ту ночь, безоблачную, озарённую слепящим северным сиянием, что-то внутри кричало: «Нужно пойти обратно! Нужно убираться! Прочь, прочь!» Если бы только Наи был чуточку настойчивее…

Брошенный камень разбил водную гладь. Прошло так много лет, у него давно появилась семья — а вина никуда не ушла. Ни дня не проходило без того, чтобы он не думал о брате. Ни дня не проходило без того, чтобы он не приходил к его могиле. Могиле без тела. Может, потому что Найя обрёл покой далеко за морем, его призрак не навещал младшего брата? Когда терзало отчаяние и хотелось бросить всё, перед Наи всегда появлялся прозрачный дымчато-синий образ мамы. Она говорила с ним. Она успокаивала. Она подбадривала. 

Найя не приходил никогда. Почему же? Почему? Ответ Наи нашёл пару дней назад, хотя на самом деле знал его всегда.

Наи нечасто ходил в деревню, рядом с которой стоял их дом, но в тот день сама судьба распорядилась иначе: сыновья ушли в море, жене нездоровилось, а еда почти закончилась. Отправившись за покупками, Наи наткнулся на бродячих торговцев, ненадолго остановившихся в деревушке. Торговцы поведали легенду. Легенду о том, что в далёких землях растёт волшебное древо, а соки, текущие в нём, способны вылечить смертельно больного. Наи давно знал, что легенда не лжёт, но в этот раз услышал кое-что новое. Погибший рядом с деревом не умирал: его душа продолжала жить в ином теле. Было ли это правдой?

Солнце коснулось горизонта. До самого берега по морю протянулась широкая золотистая тропа, похожая на россыпь драгоценных камней. Каждый год Наи навещал друг — грифон, который принёс его домой, после того как умер Найя. С тех пор грифон прилетал в один и тот же день — в день гибели брата, — всю ночь сидел здесь, на берегу, вместе с Наи и, встречая печальным криком рассвет, улетал.

Солнце зашло. Сумерки быстро сменились тьмой. Ночь зажгла на небе звёзды. 

Тяжёлые взмахи крыльев перебили плеск волн. Позади шумно приземлилось какое-то существо. Сердце забилось в груди, и Наи, обернувшись, улыбкой поприветствовал старого друга. Огромный величественный грифон сложил крылья. Когда-то он, как и Наи, был совсем малышом. Сколько же с тех пор прошло времени?

— Найя? — спросил Наи, посмотрев грифону в глаза, во тьме казавшиеся чёрными. Но Наи помнил их цвет — голубой, как утреннее небо. Такой же, как у брата. Грифон ласково проворковал что-то на своём языке и, сев рядом, накрыл Наи крылом, словно обнимая. Точь в точь как тогда, после смерти брата. Наи, улыбнувшись, почувствовал на губах солёный привкус слёз. Сердце объял покой.

Найя не оставлял его никогда.


End file.
